What You Never Thought Was Out There
by Angel21689
Summary: Have they found what we muggles have always dreaded?! Have they done the impossible?! Yes! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have discovered...fanfiction!!!


**Disclaimer: Yea, I know, I don't own any of the characters, but it _would_ be nice if I did.**

What You Never Thought Was Out There

Ron sat stunned, in front of the computer, staring at the screen in front of him. He had been using the muggle contraption for a school project when he had come across a sight about Harry. There were links to other sights, and more links to others! All of them containing stories about Harry, Hermione, himself, and many other people he was close to!

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny!!!" He yelled, amazed at his discovery.

Ron's friends and sister came running into the room, afraid that there was something wrong. 

"Ron, what is it??!!" Hermione asked, "You sounded as if you were dying or something!"

Ron was silent. He had just found a story about him and Harry confessing their undying love for one another. He choked as he scrolled down farther into the story. His eyes widened. Quickly he clicked onto the back button, trying to forgot he had ever even started reading that.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"This is perverted!" He said to himself.

"Ron, are you having mental problems?" Harry asked, wondering why Ron was acting so weird.

"There are stories about Ginny and me here, EWW!"

Ginny's face contorted. "Excuse me?"

Hermione, hating to be confused about anything, and also knowing more about computers then any of them, pushed Ron aside and stared at the screen. Her mouth slowly formed a small o. She squeaked and stepped back, closing her eyes.

"I've heard of fanfiction, but not…not…" She sputtered, "But not like this!!" She opened her eyes quickly, "But how could these people know about us all, they're muggles?" She asked, looking around at her friends.

Harry and Ginny leaned in to see what was going on; they quickly figured it out.

"There are stories, stories about us here…" Ginny said, not quite sure what she was seeing.

"Look at all these sites," Harry said, astonished, "and they're all about us, and…and…people we know," He choked out, having found a whole site with stories about his mother and father. He missed his parents, but this was just too much. Who would want to read graphic love stories about their parents? Harry almost gagged.

Ginny took hold of the mouse, and scrolled down. She stopped when she saw her name. She leaned in to see and grinned. Look at _all _those stories about her and Harry. She glanced at Harry to see if he had noticed. He hadn't. 

"Hermione looked at Ginny's face of glee, and looked suspiciously at the screen to see what Ginny had found. She gasped when she saw a disgustingly long list of fanfics about her and Malfoy. Malfoy!! Who would want her and Malfoy together? That was the most obscene idea she had ever heard of. She clicked on a link, and read down a little. But after reading the first few sentences she was too grossed out to go on. She did not want to even imagine herself doing things like _that_ with Draco. But who were these people writing about them? 

Ron leaned against the wall, still in shock over what he had discovered. He knew that people knew about Harry because he was famous, but why would people go this far to show their support? And how did they know about happened exactly to him and his friends?

Harry and Ginny read a little more, then finally realized what they were reading. They looked at each other in shock. 

"Someone is watching us…," Harry said scared, looking over his shoulder around the room.

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said, but she didn't seem to be so sure about herself.

"One of us isn't telling each other something," Ginny said looking suspiciously around the room. Her eyes rested on her brother who hadn't talked since they had entered the room. 

"Ron?" Ginny demanded.

Ron looked up, still not totally recovered. 

"I'm getting out of here, "He said, backing slowly out of the room. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked slowly around at each other. Without speaking they made their ways to the doorway, stumbling a little, and out of the room. 

From then on, all three of them were terrified of any muggle devices, having come across those sights, and were never found near a computer again.


End file.
